


In Spring

by Etinprawati



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Multi, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1457338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etinprawati/pseuds/Etinprawati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Apakah ini yang kau sebut bahagia? Tapi ini sangat sakit Jongin-ah, aku sakit..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The cast are belong to them selves, I only own this story
> 
> Kalau tidak suka pairnya tidak usah baca.

Senja hampir tenggelam, tetapi ia masih enggan beranjak. Rambut pirangnya terbias warna ke-orange-an akibat cahanya senja yang menerpanya. Duduk di sebauh bangku taman, tepat di bawah pohon rindang, matanya menatap kosong hamparan rumput dandelion. Sesekali ia mendesah, hingga sebuah suara yang  familiar terdengar.

“Kau belum pulang, _hyung_!”

Sosok itu menoleh dan menemukan sosok yang ia cintai, seorang pemuda berkulit tan eksotis yang nyatanya masih memakai seragam sekolahnya.

“Jongin-ah!” serunya “Aku tak ingin pulang.” lirihnya.

“Kau tak boleh seperti itu, _hyung_. Bukankah kita telah sepakat untuk mengakhiri semuanya.”

“Bukan aku! Tapi kau yang mengakhiri hubungan kita,” jawabnya ketus.

Sosok itu, yang dipanggil Jongin, menghela nafasnya pelan. “Kita memang harus mengakhiri semua inikan?”

“Menyakiti perasaanku?”

“Luhan _hyung_ mencintaimu, kau tahu bagaimana reaksinya ketika dia tahu _appa_ menjodohkannya denganmu? Ia terlampau bahagia, dan aku tidak ingin menghancurkan kebahagiannya. Aku harap kau dapat membahagiakannya, _hyung._ ” Ujarnya dengan getir.

“Tapi aku mencintaimu,” ia memandang sosok yang ia cintainya, “Dan kau menyakiti perasaanku dengan mengatakan itu semua.” Ujarnya semakin memojokkan Jongin.

“Kau harus ingat. Minggu depan kau akan menikah!”

“Ya… tapi bukan denganmu.”

Jongin memandang sendu pemuda di sebelahnya, pemuda yang nyatanya sangat ia cintai. Ia tidak tahu akan seperti apa hidupnya bila tanpa sosok itu, namun…

**_._ **

_“Jongin-ah, hyung bahagia. Akhirnya hyung akan menikah dengan orang yang hyung cintai. Kau tahu dia benar-benar tampan, sayang sekali tadi kau tidak ikut dengan kami.”_

_“Kau tadi sendiri aku masih sekolah hyung, dan aku tidak dapat membolos begitu saja.”_

_“Ya, hyung tahu itu. Dia benar-benar tampan, hyung sungguh mencintainya!”_

_**.** _

“Jangan menyiksa dirimu seperti itu, _hyung_.”

_**.** _

_**.** _

**.**

Begitu hangat dan rapat. Keduanya tengah beradu di atas ranjang terbalut sprei yang dalam keadaan kusut, yang juga telah basah di berbagai tempat.

“Agh, disana! Lebih cepat…”

Dalam deru nafas yang memburu, terdengar desahan indah yang terlontar dari salah satu bibir di antara dua sosok tersebut. Lenguhan, disertai remasan kuat pada beberapa bagian kain di sekitarnya, apapun itu.

Sedang sosok lain tersenyum puas di antara hisapan kuat di leher lawannya. Ia pun tak henti menggerakkan pinggulnya lebih cepat, berusaha mendorong masuk organ bagian bawah miliknya, untuk memasuki sesuatu, milik pasangannya yang tengah ia kurung, ia penjarakan di bawahnya, yang nyatanya sudah banyak memberikan kenikmatan padanya.

“Sehunhh..” lirihyanpun terdengar, bersamaan dengan Sehun, yang menerima remasan kuat pada rambut dan juga sedikit cakaran pada kulit punggungnya. Namun Sehun tak peduli. Rasa nikmat yang di dapatnya berkali lipat dari rasa sakit akibat cakaran tersebut.

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya, untuk melihat makhluk indah yang tengah ia jamah. Ia dapat melihat, betapa wajah Kim Jongin yang begitu memukau, tengah terengah dengan wajah memerah dan mata terpejam. Membuatnya gemas, dan seketika ia cumbu bibir milik Jongin-nya, setelah sebelumnya ia bisikan kata cinta pada kekasih hatinya tersebut.

Ciuman basah pun berlangsung, hingga menimbulkan bunyi menggairahkan dan juga, jangan tanyakan tentang saliva yang bertumpahan di sudut bibir mereka. Sedang Sehun, masih terlalu fokus menusuk Jongin hingga titik terdalam. Menusuknya dengan cepat dan semakin cepat. Lupakan adegan ciuman, yang berakhir dengan Jongin yang bermain seorang diri, menciumi wajahnya, menjilati sekitar dagu dan juga rahangnya.

Sehun rengkuh tubuh Jongin, hingga ia menggeram dengan wajah tenggelam di antara perpotongan leher Jongin, saat ia telah merasa puas, dan menikmati cairan yang bertumpahan dari tubuhnya itu.

Selesai dalam waktu singkat. Jongin tersenyum di antara peluh di wajahnya. Ia naikkan tangannya, mengusap lembut kepala Sehun yang masih terkulai di atas tubuhnya. “Kau menyukainya?” tanyanya.

Sehun mengangguk singkat, lantas berkata “Selalu,” sambil lebih mempererat rengkuhan tangannya, yang melingkar pada pinggang Jongin. Selanjutnya, ia mencoba menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh keduanya.

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

Hingga hari lain pun tiba.

Jongin memandang ragu pintu di depannya. Mengela nafas pelan, menboca untuk menenangkan hati dan pikirannya. Setelah dirasa cukup ia pun segera membuka pintu tersebut. Memasuki ruang ganti yang memang disediakan disana, khusus untuk pengantin, ia melangkah perlahan menghampiri Luhan, kakaknya, yang akan melepaskan masa lajangnya hari ini.

“ _Hyungi, k_ enapa masih disini?”

“Oh, Jongin- _ah_.” Luhan berbalik, melihat sang adik yang kini tengah berdiri tepat disampingnya. “Aku takut,” adunya, sambil memegang lengannya yang sedikit bergerat, terlampau gugup.

Jongin, dia hanya tersenyum. “Apa yang _hyung_ takutkan, hm?” ujarnya lembut, sebisa mungkin membuat _hyung_ -nya tenang. Meski hatinya tengah sakit, tidak dapat dipungkiri sebenarnya ia tidak rela untuk melepaskan orang yang ia cintai meskipun untuk kakaknya sendiri.

“Kau tahu sendiri, aku sangat gugup. Aku takut membuat kesalahan, seperti menjatuhkan cincin pernikahan kami nanti.” Ujarnya gugup.

Jongin lagi-lagi dia hanya tersenyum, ia mengenggam tangan Luhan yang berkeringat. “Semuanya pasti berjalan lancar, _hyung_. Percayalah,”

“Aku harap juga begitu,” cetus Luhan.

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**Heart beats fast** _

_**Colors and prom-misses** _

_**How to be brave** _

_**How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?** _

_**But watching you stand alone** _

_**All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow** _

_**One step closer** _

 

Lagu itu menggema memenuhi gereja, mengalun dengan indah, mengiringi calon pengantin yang kini tengah berjalan di atas altar. Dengan di apit oleh sang ayah, seulas senyum tidak pernah hilang dari wajahnya semenjak ia memasuki gereja tersebut.

 

**_I have died every day waiting for you_ **  
  
**_Darling don't be afraid_ **  
  
**_I have loved you for a thousand years_ **  
  
_I'll_ **_love you for a thousand more_ **  
  
**_Time stands still_ **  
  
**_Beauty in all she is_ **  
  
**_I will be brave_ **  
  
**_I will not let anything take away_ **  
  
**_What's standing in front of me_ **  
  
**_Every breath_ **  
  
**_Every hour has come to this_ **  
  
**_One step closer_ **  
**_  
_ **

Namun berbeda dengan mempelai pria yang satunya, yang kini tengah berdiri di depan sana, menunggu kedatangannya. Tidak ada senyum disana, dia hanya berdiri tegak, memperhatikan seseorang yang kini tengah duduk dibarisan paling depan bersama sang ibu.

Ya, dia hanya mencintai orang itu, adik dari calon suaminya, yang tengah mengukir senyum, namun itu bukan senyum bahagia, ia tahu benar itu. Dari sorot matanya yang memandangnya sayu.

 **** _And all along I believed I would find you_  
  
Time has brought your heart to me  
  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
  
One step closer  
  
One step closer

 

Sedangkan di lain sisi, Jongin menatap orang yang di cintainya, yang masih saja memasang wajah datarnya. Tidak ada senyum di sana. Meskipun begitu ia terlihat tampan dengan setelan jas hitam pengantinnya. Di saku dada kanannya terselip setangkai mawar putih. Ia tidak dapat mempertahankan cintanya, yang ia dapat lakukan adalah memandang kosong padanya.

 

 **** _And all along I believed I would find you_  
  
Time has brought your heart to me  
  
I have loved you for a thousand years

**_I'll love you for a thousand more_ **

 

Langkahnya terhenti tepat di hadapan sosok tampan itu.

“Aku harap kau jaga baik-baik putraku,” ujar Tuan Kim dengan senyum lembutnya. Seraya menyerahkan tangan Luhan padanya. Dan pemuda itu, pemuda yang sangat di cintai oleh Luhan, terseyum tipis sebelum kemudian meraih tangan Luhan.

“Pasti.”

**.**

**.**

“ _Eomma_ ” bisik Jongin pelan.

Nyonya Kim mengalihkan perhatiannya pada putra bungsunya, ia tersenyum, lalu berkata. “ _Waeyo?_ kau sakit? Kau terlihat pucat,” ujarnya terselip nada khawatir disana, ketika melihat putra bungsunya yang sepertinya tidak baik-baik saja.

“Aku baik-baik saja,” lirihnya, “Boleh aku ke toilet?”

“Tentu. _Eomma_ temani, eoh?” namun Jongin menggeleng, ia berikan seulas senyum untuk sang ibu. Senyum tulus.

“Aku sudah besar. Aku bisa sendiri!” serunya. Dan nyonya Kim mengagguk, mengijinkan.

Jongin perlahan berjalan menjauh dari gereja tempat dimana acara pernikahan kakaknya juga Sehun, orang yang sangat ia cintai sampai detik ini. Ia tidak sanggup lagi untuk menyaksikan acara selanjutnya. Ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam berharap tidak ada isakan yang keluar dari mulutnya, namun begitu ia menutup matanya air mata itu mengalir, membasahi pipinya. Dan inilah pertama kalinya Jongin patah hati.

_Aku harap kau akan bahagia  Sehun hyung..._

 

Di lain sisi, Sehun memperhatikan kepergian orang yang sangat ia cintai, ingin rasanya ia berteriak, meneriakkan nama orang terkasihnya. Yang nyatanya itu bukanlah orang yang ada di hadapannya sekarang, melainkan orang yang kini tengah meninggalkan keramaian itu, sendiri—Kim Jongin.

_Apakah ini yang kau inginkan…?_

_Apakah ini yang kau sebut bahagia? Tapi ini sangat sakit Jongin-ah, aku sakit..._

_...jangan paksa aku untuk melupakanmu, karena aku tak akan pernah bisa... aku hanya mencintaimu... sungguh,_

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**END** _


	2. In Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mengapa? Apa kau belum bisa menerimaku. Aku sungguh mencintaimu Sehun. Apa posisinya tidak dapat kugantikan?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The cast are belong to them selves, I only own this story
> 
>  
> 
> Don't Like? Don't Read!

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

“ _Appa_ dan _eomma_ harus pergi ke California, jadi selama kami tidak ada, kami akan menitipkanmu pada _hyung_ -mu. Tinggal disana, agar kau tidak kesepian, juga _hyung_ mu akan mengawasimu menggantikan kami, selama kami pergi.” Tuan Kim, berbicara serius pada putra bungsunya.

“Aku sudah besar _appa_ , aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri.” Ujar Jongin, menolak secara halus permintaan sang _appa_.

Nyonya Kim mengelus surai kehitaman putra bungsunya yang tengah tidur dipangkuannya

“Kami tahu, tapi kami khawatir akan kesehatanmu Jongin sayang. Kau akan menunda waktu makanmu kalau tidak diawasi.” Ia sangat tahu kebiasaan putra bungsunya itu.

“Aku janji itu tidak akan terjadi, _eomma_. Aku akan hidup dengan baik disini, aku tidak ingin merepotkan Luhan _hyung_.”

“Tidak sayang, kau tidak akan merepotkan _hyung_ -mu. Tadi _appa_ sudah menghubunginya dan beliau setuju, terlebih suaminya juga tidak keberatan dengan kehadiranmu disana.” Tuan Kim kembali berujar. Ia masih setia membujuk sang putra, agar mau tinggal bersama _hyung_ -nya ketika mereka tidak ada dirumah untuk urusan bisnis.

 _Mereka memang tidak akan keberatan, tapi aku yang keberatan, eomma, appa. Aku tidak akan sanggup berada didekat Sehun lagi_. Batin Jongin miris. Ia menolak keinginan orang tuanya karena masih belum siap untuk bertemu dengan Sehun—mantan kekasihnya, yang sekarang sudah menjadi kakak iparnya.

“Tapi—”

“Tidak ada kata tapi. Sehun yang akan menjemputmu besok.” Ujar Tuan Kim tegas.

_A-apa?_

“ _Eomma_ sudah membereskan barang-barang yang sekiranya akan kau perlukan disana.”

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

Hingga berakhirnya Jongin disini, di dalam mobil Sehun. hanya ada mereka berdua, tadi Sehun menjemputnya. Sama persis seperti yang disampaikan ayahnya semalam. Jongin tak mampu berbicara sekedar mencairkan kesunyian yang melanda mereka berdua. Sesekali sahutan klason mobil menyeru, meramaikan hiruk piuk keramain kota dimana deretan antrian mobil memenuhi badan jalan.

“Sudah makan?”

Sedikit terkejut mendengar suara berat Sehun menyapa pendengarannya, Jongin menggeleng pelan. Mengerti tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sehun pun, sudut mata Sehun yang terus tertuju kearahnya melihat gelengan kepala Jongin.

“Kita akan—”

“Tidak.” Potong Jongin cepat. “Aku hanya ingin istirahat.” Kai mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela mobil, merasa sedikit sungkan karena telah menolak ajakan Sehun sebelum pria itu menuntaskan perkataannya.

Jongin sangat mengerti, Sehun sangat marah sekarang. Terlihat dari kecepatan yang ia pacu disaat lampu merah telah berganti warna menjadi hijau, mobil Sehun melesat meninggalkan mobil-mobil antrian lainnya. Berselang beberapa menit, mobil Sehun pun berhenti di kawasan pekarangan sebuah rumah—rumah Sehun dan Luhan.

Entah apa yang Jongin pikirkan ketika melihat rumah itu. Darahnya berdesir, ia ingat benar rumah ini. Rumah yang di rancang khusus oleh Sehun. Rumah yang awalnya akan menjadi rumah mereka berdua. Hadiah yang akan Sehun berikan padanya sebelum perjodohan itu terjadi.

“Se—”

Jongin tidak mampu menyudahi panggilannya ketika Sehun membuka _safebelt_ , dan bergerak cepat kearahnya. Satu kecupan lembut, Sehun daratkan dibibirnya, selama sesaat. Tetapi hal tersebut tak berlangsung lama, melihat Jongin tak bereaksi banyak atas ciuman itu, Sehun lantas membungkam bibir itu lagi. Melumat pelan bibir Jongin, membuat namja berkulit tan itu mencengkram mantel yang dikenakan Sehun, ingin menolak namun tak kuasa untuk melepaskan. Entah apa yang Sehun lakukan pada bibirnya, Jongin pun tidak mampu berkata untuk menjelaskan perasaan yang meluap yang ia rasakan ketika bibir Sehun menghisap kuat bibirnya.

Tubuh Jongin merosot disandaran Kursi, tak mengerti kenapa lidah Sehun yang membelai permukaan bibirnya terasa menyesap seluruh energy miliknya melalui sentuhan-sentuhan lembut itu. Jongin tak mampu bergerak, bahkan menahan berat tubuhnya ia tak kuasa begitu lidah Sehun memasuki rongga mulutnya, mengeinvasi seluruh bagian dalam, membelai pelan lidahnya, menyentuh deretan-deretan gigi sebelum akhirnya menghisap lidah Kai kuat yang tak ia ketahui kapan lidahnya berpindah kedalam mulut Sehun.

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

Ketika mendapat email dari sang ayah saat dirinya tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dikantor, Luhan segera bergegas pulang untuk menyambut kedatangan sang adik.

_“Adikmu akan datang ke rumah nanti sore. Appa harap kau berada di rumah.”_

Begitulah kira-kira isinya. Luhan langsung heboh dan segera memasak berbagai makanan kesukaan sang adik, hingga seperti inilah sekarang, meja makannya sudah dipenuhi oleh makanan yang ia masak dengan setulus hati. Sudah lama ia tidak bertemu dengan adiknya itu, sejak kepindahannya setelah pernikahannya dengan Sehun.

**Ting tong…**

Luhan bergegas menuju pintu utama. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Ia ingin segera bertemu dengan adiknya itu. Sudah lama rasanya ia tidak bertemu. Setelah hari pernikahannya Luhan dan Sehun segera pindah rumah. Ia juga belum sempat berkunjung ke rumah utama, karena pekerjaannya yang menumpuk dan ia juga tahu kalau adiknya itu jarang sekali ada dirumah, ia lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya bersama sahatnya.

**Cklek**

Pintu terbuka, menampakkan wajah Jongin seketika. Menatapnya, meksi hanya dengan sedikit senyuman yang Jongin berikan untuk kakaknya. Terlihat Sehun tengah mengeluarkan koper yang ia yakini berisi perlengkapan Jongin selama ia berada disini.

“Jonginnie~” suara Luhan terdengar riang, “Kenapa lama sekali?” protesnya. “Ayo masuk, hyung sudah menyiapkan banyak makanan untukmu.” Lanjutnya, dan membawa Jongin ke ruang makan, meninggalkan Sehun dibelakang mereka.

Jongin hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

“Ayo kita makan.” Ajaknya.

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

Seminggu sudah Jongin tinggal di rumah Luhan dan Sehun, kehidupannya memang biasa saja, tidak ada yang berubah, dan dia mencoba bersikap biasa saja. Namun ada yang berbeda dengan Sehun, ia selalu memandang Jongin lekat, memang ia lakukan itu secara diam-diam, tapi Jongin tahu itu dengan jelas. Ia menyadarinya, tapi entahlah dengan Luhan, ia bersikap biasa saja. Dan sepertinya dia memang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Seperti saat ini, diminggu pagi ini mereka bertiga tengah ada diruang makan, sarapan bersama, seperti hari-hari biasanya.

Jongin memakan serealnya dalam diam. Luhan sesekali berbincang dengan Sehun, membahas tentang pekerjaan mereka. Dari awal sarapan sampai sekarang, sesekali Sehun mencuri pandang pada adik iparnya tersebut. ada yang aneh, pikirnya. Karena biasanya Jongin tidak pernah diam seperti itu.

“Jongie, kau sudah punya kekasih?” tanya Luhan tiba-tiba.

Sehun tiba-tiba tersedak dari acara minumnya, mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. Luhan segera menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Kenapa? _Apa ada yang salah_ , batin Luhan.

Jongin mengalihkan matanya pada Luhan, sedari tadi ia hanya focus pada serapannya saja. “Hn,” gumamnya tidak jelas.

Luhan hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya, setelah mendengar jawaban Jongin. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap adiknya itu.

“Aku selesai,” lanjut Jongin, kemudian ia segera membereskan bekas sarapannya. Lalu berlalu kekamarnya, meninggalkan Luhan dan Sehun yang kini saling pandang, tidak mengerti dengan sikap Jongin.

“Dia kenapa?” tanya Luhan, setelah kepergian Jongin.

Sehun mendesah pelan, “Mungkin dia hanya kelelahan, akhir-akhir ini dia sering pulang terlambatkan.” Ujar Sehun, nada suaranya seperti biasa. Sehun beranjak dari duduknya, namun lengannya ditahan oleh Luhan. Hingga akhirnya ia berbalik, menatap Luhan. Ia bertanya, “ _Wae_?” namun Luhan tidak menjawabnya.

“Lu—”

Satu kecupan lembut Luhan daratkan dibibirnya.

Tubuh Sehun menegang seketika. Luhan masih menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sehun, menunggu Sehun tenang. Lantas Luhan mulai melumat bibir Sehun pelan. Namun Sehun belum bereaksi sama sekali. Dirasa tidak ada penolakan lantas Luhan semakin berani, memainkan bibir manis Sehun.

Luhan terlalu menikmatinya seorang diri. Mengulum manis bibir Sehun, serta menghisapnya dengan gemas. Sedang Sehun mulai memejamkan matanya dengan kening mengkerut. Ia masih mencoba mencerna prilaku Luhan padanya meski, ia buka sedikit mulutnya, membiarkan Luhan mempermainkan dirinya, lebih tepatnya bibirnya, yang Luhan hisap dengan nikmat.

Ciuman itu terlepas setelah Luhan memutus ciumannya. Sehun bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Luhan yang memerah. Malu mungkin, atau entahlah. Nafas Luhan terengah-engah setelah ciuman panjangnya tadi. Hingga entah apa yang membuat Sehun kembali menghapus jarak diatara mereka. Mengecup bibir merah Luhan, dan melumatnya dengan bernafsu. Entahlah melihat Luhan dengan nafas terengah dan wajah memerah membuatnya tidak dapat berpikir. Rasanya ia merindukan wajah ‘itu’, ya wajah ‘itu’.

Semakin gencar Sehun melumat bibir Luhan. Menggerakkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan, mencoba mencari posisi nyaman, agar lebih bisa melahap bibir itu dengan leluasa.

“Emh..”

Dapat Sehun dengar dengan jelas, lenguhan indah yang begitu ia ‘rindukan’. Ia berhasil membuat Luhan melenguh nikmat, setelah ia mencoba memasukkan lidahnya, untuk menduduki ruang mulut Luhan. Dengan semangat satu tangannya, semakin menekan tengkuk Luhan, dengan bibir semakin menyatu, berdecak basah dalam saliva yang bertaburan. Oh! Sehunpun tak ingin tangan lainnya terdiam. Maka, tangan itu lalu ia selipkan, menerobos kain celana Luhan hingga meraba kulit di dalamnya.

“Emh!” Luhan semakin mendesah di antara rasa terkejutnya. Tidak menyangka Sehun akan ‘menyentuhnya’ sekarang. Semakin kuat ia merapatkan kedua matanya, kala Sehun, semakin dalam mencium bagian bibirnya. Remasanpun ia rasakan pada tubuh belakangnya. Sehun meremasnya dengan kuat.

“Ugh! S-sehun..” racau Luhan.

_Tunggu, suara ini…_

**Cklek.**

Suara pintu terbuka. Itu adalah pintu yang berada tepat di depan pintu menuju dapur yang tengah dihuni mereka.

Hening, bersamaan dengan kegiatan gila dipagi hari itu yang terhenti. Sehun mencoba mendongak, melihat sang pintu yang terbuka dari balik tubuh Luhan.

Disana ada Jongin yang tak berkedip menatap kearah mereka. Beruntunglah Jongin hanya melihat sebagian punggung Luhan, karena Luhan dalam posisi memunggunginya.

“J-jongin…” sapa Sehun ragu.

Jongin terpaku. Hingga ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar? Tertera nama Baekhyun disana, ia hanya meliriknya sekilas sebelum mematikan ponselnya. “Aku pergi!” sambil mengeggam ponselnya dengan erat. Ia berjalan tergesa keluar dari sana. Ia tutup pintu tersebut, dengan sedikit bantingan, setelah sebelumnya ia berteriak. “Bisakah lakukan ditempat lain!!”

**BLAM!**

Sehun terpaku ditempatnya, dapat dengan jelas tadi ia melihat mata Jongin yang memerah dan berkaca-kaca, menahan tangis.

 _Shit!_ Ya, Sehun melakukan itu karena tadi yang ia lihat bukan Luhan melainkan orang yang dicintainya, dan entahlah ketika ia mendengar leguhan Luhan yang ia dengar adalah suara Jongin bukan Luhan. Sudah jelas bukan kalau ia masih mencintai Jongin, dan itu belum berubah sedikitpun. Didalam hatinya hanya terukir nama Jongin, pemuda manis yang ia cintai.

“Se—”

“Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa melanjutkan ini semua.” Ujar Sehun lirih, kemudian meninggalkan Luhan sendiri disana.

Luhan hanya meringis, ia menatap nanar punggung Sehun yang mulai menjauh. Menggigit bibir bawahnya.

_Mengapa? Apa kau belum bisa menerimaku. Aku sungguh mencintaimu Sehun. Apa posisinya tidak dapat kugantikan?_

“Setidaknya beri aku kesempatan untuk membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku,” ujar Luhan lirih. Perih. Sakit hatinya, ketika orang yang dicintainya pergi begitu saja setelah apa yang mereka lakukan baru saja.

Luhan segera membenahi pakaiannya yang berantakan. Ia masih terdiam. Belum beranjak sedikitpun dari tempatnya sekarang.

Dari awal ia tahu, kalau Sehun tidak pernah mencintainya. Perasaannya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Ia sadar itu. Sehun tidak pernah membiarkannya untuk menggantikan posisi orang itu. Tidak pernah.

“Sebesar itukah cintamu padanya?” gumamnya.

Luhan menghembuskan nafas. Lelah. Kenapa kisah cintanya tidak seperti yang ia harapkan. Selama ini, ia selalu berharap agar Sehun mencintainya. Membalas cintanya. Namun sampai sekarang Sehun menutup hatinya rapat-rapat. Tidak ingin ada seorangpun yang menempatinya. Hanya orang itu yang selalu ada dihati Sehun. Menempati posisi tertinggi dihatinya.

Bahkan Sehun selalu bersikap dingin padanya, namun karena cinta yang dimilikinya untuk pria itu, ia tetap bersabar, bertahan sampai sekarang.

“Siapa orang yang beruntung itu Sehun-ah. Tidak bisakah aku menggantikan posisinya dihatimu?”

Dan sampai sekarang pada kenyataannya Luhan tidak pernah tahu siapa orang yang Sehun cintai.

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_END_ **


End file.
